Vegeta: Saiyajin, Warrior, Lover
by DarkSaiyajinMan
Summary: Vegeta/Bulma fic...I know they seem a lil out of character, hey, this is a fanfic.


**Vegeta: Saiyajin, Warrior, Lover**

This fanfiction takes place during the 3 years the Z fighters are preparing for the cyborgs. Our heroes have all gone their separate ways—for now. The earth's newest resident Prince Vegeta has been living at Capsule Corporation during this time. No one, not even Vegeta himself knows why Bulma invited him to stay. Her father even built him a personal gravity room. Vegeta is there constantly training to become a Super Saiyajin just like Goku and the mysterious boy that made short work of Freiza, King Cold, and their goons. During this time, Vegeta is constantly bothered by the fact that a third class Saiyajin like Goku is stronger than he is, but something else is bothering the Prince as well. What is it? This is what the story is about. 

**Part I: The Prince Speaks**

Bulma was somewhat unhappy lately. She was still dating Yamcha, but they argued constantly and they've broken up and made up on several occasions. She also missed all her friends who were all busy training. She decided to throw a huge training-break party for all the Z fighters. The gang agreed to this party at Capsule Corp.—most of them anyway. Goku was a little reluctant to halt his training, but he quickly changed his mind once he learned how much food was going to be at the party. Piccolo only agreed to the party as a favor for Gohan. Vegeta, of course, refused Bulma's invitation. "Hey Vegeta?" Bulma asked as he was entering his gravity room that day, "Do you want to come my party?"   
"No!" answered Vegeta, "I'm not associating with you stupid humans, I'm busy training!"   
"Who are you calling stupid, jerk?!"   
"Well there's no one else here, guess I was right," Vegeta snorted.   
"Ugggh! Then forget you then monkey boy!" Bulma shrieked. She spun her heals and marched into the house. _Stupid humans and their socials_, Vegeta thought angrily. So the party was on and most of the gang was there. Goku pigged out, Piccolo and Gohan talked, Tien, Chatzou, and Krillin played cards, while Bulma and Yamcha watched the game while sitting together on the couch. Vegeta was in the backyard in his gravity room trying to concentrate, but the noise from the party was too much to bear. _Damn it!_ Vegeta thought. _How can I get a decent workout with all that racket?! Damn Kakarrot, damn them all! I might as well call it a day_. Upset Vegeta left the room and flew up to his room. Goku, while looking out the kitchen window, noticed Vegeta flying up to his room so he decided to give the Saiyajin some company. Carrying a horde of food, Goku walked up to Vegeta's room and found the door closed but unlocked. As Vegeta was meditating, Goku opened the door, breaking his concentration. "Can't you knock Kakarrot?!" Vegeta said in an annoyed tone, "What the hell do you want?!"   
"Just wondering if you were hungry Vegeta," Goku said with food in his mouth, "besides, it looks like something is bothering you."   
"I'm not hungry and you're the one that's bothering me Kakarrot, go away!"   
"Come on Vegeta, you don't have to isolate yourself from everyone," Goku responded, "loosen up and have some fun."   
"Maybe I don't feel like having fun, and doesn't it occur to you that I don't want to be bothered by pests like you?"   
"That could be true Vegeta, but I can sense something else is wrong with you." _How the hell does Kakarrot know what I'm thinking?_ Vegeta thought.   
"Maybe, maybe not Kakarrot, why the hell do you care?"   
"Because I know there's a little good in you, Vegeta, and good guys don't deserve going around being miserable. Besides, we're gonna need you when those cyborgs get here." Goku had always wanted to ask Vegeta this: "Vegeta, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Vegeta couldn't believe Goku was asking him this, but felt compelled to answer.   
"I spent most of my life conquering planets for that bastard Freiza. I didn't have time for such petty relationships! What does that have to do with anything?"   
"It's just that you seem lonely; everybody needs somebody, even a hard-nosed macho guy like you Vegeta."   
"I don't need anyone!" Vegeta grumbled, annoyed with Goku's persistence. Yet deep down Vegeta knew that Goku couldn't be more correct. Goku felt his welcome being worn out, but he was determined to get through to him.   
"Look Vegeta, I know you grew up in a harsh reality, but trust me on this one, having friends can be more worthwhile than you know. It's also nice to have a female to talk with. Chi Chi always gets on me about keeping Gohan from his studies, but I love her because she's sweet, caring, and a hell of a good cook."   
"Just like you, thinking with your stomach Kakarrot." Vegeta replied, somewhat amused by Goku last statements. "Love is for the weak and petty, I have no need for such feelings."   
"Don't knock it until you try it. The right woman just comes along one day and it just hits you. Hey, you've been living with Bulma all this time, do you think she's pretty?"   
"Stop bugging me Kakarrot!" Vegeta snorted, standing up and turning his back to Goku. He thought for a few seconds and looked over his shoulder at Goku, "Well—a little, and don't go blabbing what I said to everybody!"   
"Relax, I won't tell a soul Vegeta. Believe it or not, you two are a lot alike. She can't fight monsters and destroy planets, but she can argue with the best of 'em."   
"I know, I see her from time to time arguing with that weakling boyfriend of hers."   
"Well don't get me wrong, Yamcha is OK, but he's the unfaithful type, and it's only a matter of time before he and Bulma break up for good. You may get a chance at her yet."   
"Don't hold your breath Kakarrot. She'll always go back to that simpering fool. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to have some peace."   
"OK Vegeta. Hey, want to spar with me tomorrow?"   
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," replied Vegeta in an annoyed tone, "Now scram!" After Goku leaves, Vegeta is left with his thoughts. _I am the Prince of the Saiyajins, I don't have to associate with these weak humans. Still, it would be nice to talk to someone prettier for a change._ Vegeta hated to admit Goku was right. _Damn that Kakarrot! What does he know anyway?!_ Vegeta suddenly reflected back to the time he woke up from his sick bed seeing Bulma at his side with her head on the table sleeping. He always wondered why she was there at all. She was even the first at his side at the time of his injury. Then he thought about Goku's suggestion about Bulma… _"You may get a chance at her yet."…well—maybe,_ he thought. With that he changed his clothes and went to bed contemplating his efforts for the next day to become a Super Saiyajin. 

**Part II: An Unexpected Act of Kindness**

The time was about 2a.m. and everyone had gone home. Bulma and Yamcha had decided to sit and talk on the Capsule Corporation porch. "It sure is a beautiful night isn't it Yamcha?" Bulma asked.   
"It sure is Bulma," Yamcha responded "It was great seeing the gang together again. What did you want to talk about?"   
"About us Yamcha. We've been dating for a long time now and I think we should take our relationship to the next level."   
"What do you mean?" Yamcha asked, very confused.   
"You know…," Bulma said, "I think that we should start thinking about the future, about getting married." Yamcha was always a wild spirit and the thought of being "settled down" didn't go too well with him.   
"Well…uh Bulma," he tried to get out, "I'm not sure that would be a good idea. It's just that I'm not sure I can make that kind of commitment."   
"And why not?!" Bulma asked, beginning to become angry. "I've given you the best years of my life and that doesn't mean anything to you?!"   
"Sure it does Bulma, it's just that—that we're always arguing and unhappy and, and it just starts all over again."   
"What are you saying, Yamcha?"   
"Just that we don't rush into this," said Yamcha with a deceptive tone.   
"I know that tone, Yamcha." Bulma said with suspicion. "What are you hiding from me?"   
"Nothing honey."   
"Don't lie to me Yamcha!"   
"I'm not."   
"That's it!" Bulma yelled, "You conniving, dishonest jerk! How dare you toy with me! If you don't tell me what you're up to, by heaven I'll…"   
"OK, OK!" Yamcha responded. "There is someone else Bulma, I met her the last time we argued and we were dating ever since. I wasn't sure how long it would last. I like you Bulma, but I kind of like her too. I don't know what to do." Bulma sat there speechless staring at Yamcha for a few seconds. Yamcha looked down in shame and as he looked back up, his right eye just caught Bulma laying a hard slap into the left side of his face.   
"Leave Yamcha." Bulma said with a dangerous calm.   
"But baby, we can work this out, we can…"   
"Don't you baby me you creep!" Bulma yelled. "I'm tired of working things out, I'm tired of getting played for a fool! Get the hell out of here!"   
"But Bulma…"   
"Go!" Bulma yelled again standing and pointing to the sky.   
"OK Bulma," Yamcha said sadly, "but you're making a big mistake." Yamcha slowly got up and walked to the edge of the porch ready to fly away. As he looked over his shoulder, he saw Bulma's back turned to him in disgust. He sighed and blasted off into the night sky. Bulma couldn't believe what just happened. She had just dumped her long-time boyfriend. Meanwhile a few floors up through the open bedroom window, Vegeta, awake from all the yelling, now heard a sound unfamiliar to him: crying.   
"That woman!" Vegeta grumbled, "First yelling, now crying?! Can't a guy get some peace and quiet?!" Bulma was sulking in a chair on the porch crying her eyes out. As she removed her hands from her face, through her tears, she caught a blurry image of a stocky, but short fellow with spiky hair and crossed arms wearing shorts, slippers, and a tank top standing before her.   
"What do you want vegetable head?!" Bulma said in disgust.   
"Your petty ramblings with that wimpy boyfriend of yours woke me up." Vegeta snorted. Then he slowly and gingerly used his thumb to wipe the tears from Bulma's eyes. Bulma was totally shocked at what Vegeta was doing. Vegeta continued in a softer voice, "You shouldn't be crying, it's not becoming for a lady like you."   
"What do you care?!" Bulma snapped. She immediately regretted what she said. "…I'm sorry Vegeta, it's just that I'm mad at the world right now."   
"Hmmph!" Vegeta grunted crossing his arms again.   
"Look, I know you came out here meaning no harm, but I just want to be alone right now." Vegeta noticed the hurt expression on her face and looked on with somewhat concern. He reached for her face again to wipe another tear off her face. Then he regained the arrogant expression on his face and walked into the house. _Silly woman,_ he thought to himself as he walked back to his room. Bulma went into the house after a few minutes of thinking to herself. She wondered what would she do now without Yamcha and tried to explain Vegeta's somewhat act of kindness towards her. _Vegeta?_ She thought. _Why would he try to do anything nice for me, we argue almost as much as Yamcha and I did. Maybe there's hope for him yet._ Bulma found her way into the kitchen. She sat down to a cup of coffee and a few minutes later she was fast asleep with her head on the table. The time was now 5 a.m. and Vegeta walked down to the kitchen to get himself a quick snack before beginning his training session in his gravity room when he noticed Bulma asleep. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she was asleep. _Why am I concerning myself with this petty human? She is of no concern to me…or is she?_ As gently as he could, he lifted Bulma into his arms, carried her to her room, and laid her into her bed. Bulma had looked so pretty and peaceful lying there; Vegeta couldn't help but to watch her for a few seconds longer. He quietly left the room, closed the door and went off to train. 

**Part III: Visiting the Son Residence**

The time was now high noon and Goku and Vegeta was locked in an intense sparring session at the very same mountains they first fought for the planet a few years ago. Goku was greatly surprised and impressed with the improvements in Vegeta's fighting power. Of course, with his Super Saiyajin power, Goku could beat Vegeta if he had to if they were having a real fight; but Vegeta was still giving him quite a workout. Both fighters were pretty spent after their session; luckily Goku had a pair of Senzu beans and the two Saiyajins were restored to full health. Goku and Vegeta took off into the sky and headed back towards civilization. "Wow Vegeta, you've really improved your fighting skills, you could take on 3 Freizas!"   
"Of course I have Kakarrot," snapped Vegeta, "what else do you think I've been doing here on Earth all this time?"   
"Judging by those moves, a hell of a lot of training," Goku responded. "Boy, I sure worked up an appetite, I'm going home for lunch. It's a long flight back to Capsule Corp., want to stop at my house for lunch?"   
"Don't you ever think of anything else besides food Kakarrot?"   
"Only when I'm not hungry."   
"Whatever Kakarrot. Well…I guess I could stop for a quick bite to eat, but don't beg me to stay all day."   
"Fine Vegeta, whatever you want." As they landed at Goku's house, Chi Chi was waiting at the front door.   
"Hey Goku honey." Chi Chi said cheerfully, "Hello Vegeta, come in and make yourself at home." Vegeta was very surprised at how nice Chi Chi was treating him. Just a few years ago, he tried to kill her husband and her son. Vegeta sat in the den eating 10 sandwiches. His appetite was almost as big as Goku, but he didn't eat like a ravenous animal like he did; Vegeta ate quietly and refined—somewhat prince-like. Vegeta also observed the events at the Son house—he couldn't help but to laugh after seeing Goku getting clobbered over the head by Chi Chi with her rolling pin several times for such things as putting his finger in the dinner pot before it was done to sneak a taste, telling Chi Chi he failed his driving test again, and simply wining about still being hungry. _How could such a great fighter like Kakarrot be such a childlike idiot?_ Vegeta thought. _Gohan definitely didn't get his intelligence from his side of the family._ He still was envious of Goku, at least Goku had a wife to yell at him. Vegeta haven't had any constant company since his days with Nappa. Vegeta's train of thought was broken when Chi Chi walked into the room. "Oh, you're done Vegeta. Do you want something else to eat?"   
"Uh…no, I'm fine," responded Vegeta, trying to sound nice, "Uh…I think I better get back to Capsule Corp." With that he slowly got up, went out the front door, and took off into the sky. Goku walked into the den favoring the spot Chi Chi hit him earlier.   
"Let me ask you something honey," Goku said, "why were you being so nice to Vegeta, I thought you couldn't stand him?"   
"Bulma called me while you two were gone," Chi Chi replied, "she told me that she and Yamcha broke up again last night."   
"That's too bad."   
"That's not the whole story Goku." Chi Chi continued. "She told me that Vegeta of all people came out to talk to her. Early this morning, she fell asleep in the kitchen and the next thing she remembered was opening her eyes in her own bed just before seeing Vegeta sneaking out her room—how sweet! I never knew that arrogant Saiyajin had a soft spot. You think he's on drugs or something?"   
"Of course not Chi Chi, don't be silly. I guess he's just a sensitive, caring fellow under that cold-hearted shell of his."   
"Maybe you're right Goku. Hey dear…Gohan and Piccolo are still gone training, want to go have a sparring session of our own upstairs?" Chi Chi suggested seductively.   
"I already did some sparring today Chi Chi, maybe tomorrow we can spar too." Annoyed by her husband's naiveness, Chi Chi pulled Goku to herself and planted an erotic kiss on his lips. "Ohhhh! That kind of sparring honey," Goku said finally understanding, "uh…I knew that. Just one more thing baby."   
"What, my big Super Saiyajin?"   
"Can I eat again first?" Annoyed again, Chi Chi grabbed her husband's ear and pulled him upstairs with her.   
"Just get up here, you sexy moron!" 

**Part IV: The Unlikely Couple**

Vegeta was on his way back to Capsule Corporation thinking really hard. _I'm getting weak! How could I let these petty emotions get the best of me? I'm the evil Prince of the Saiyajins, I have to be strong! I can't give in to this emotion called love!_ Despite his thoughts, all he could picture in his mind was Bulma's beautiful face. _I think I understand now how that idiot Kakarrot can let his wife wrap him around her little finger. Still, it's unbelievable how such weak creatures such as women have the power to conquer two of the strongest warriors in the universe_. Then Vegeta realized the unbelievable truth. _Damn it! I care for Bulma and I would do anything to prove it for her! Well at least I now know what's been bothering me all this time. So now what? I have to train to become a Super Saiyajin, I don't have time for this. Maybe some time in the gravity room will get my head straight._ Vegeta touched down at Capsule Corp. at about 5 p.m. He planned to spend the rest of the day training in his gravity room. His armor was pretty beaten up after his sparring match with Goku—so after a quick shower, he put his shorts and sneakers on and went downstairs. He walked past the den and saw Dr. and Mrs. Briefs sitting watching television. "Hello Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs said cheerfully. "Have you seen Bulma around today?"   
"No," responded Vegeta, "I've been at Kakarrot's since late this morning."   
"OK," said Dr. Briefs, "let us know if you see her—oh by the way, is that gravity room working OK?" Vegeta nodded. "Good. Well holler if it need repairs." Vegeta left the house and headed for the gravity room. _I wonder where that woman could be?_ Vegeta thought. As he opened the gravity room door, he saw Bulma kneeling down tightening a bolt on the gravity machine's main console.   
"Hey Vegeta," said Bulma, "I was just putting higher gravity settings on your machine."   
"Where have you been woman?" Vegeta snorted, hiding his true feelings. "Your parents were looking for you."   
"I took a walk to think about some things, after I came back, I got bored and here I am."   
"Well if you don't mind I'd like to train," snapped Vegeta.   
"Fine," sighed Bulma. She picked up her toolbox and headed for the door. She stopped at the doorway and looked behind her shoulder at Vegeta. "Thanks Vegeta for what you did for me this morning, I knew deep down you were a nice guy." Vegeta wanted to tell Bulma how he really felt, but his Saiyajin pride got in his way.   
"Hmmph!" Vegeta grunted. "I'm not a nice guy, now can you let me train in peace?!"   
"Ugghhh!" screamed Bulma. She slammed the gravity room door and marched towards the house. "That jerk! I try to be nice to him, and he snaps at me, Men!" Bulma planted her knees on the soft grass and began to cry. Vegeta had just began his session when he heard Bulma crying.   
"Now what?!" he snorted, "That woman is a nuisance! Well, I guess I better go out there." Vegeta set the gravity to normal and walked out the room towards Bulma. "What's wrong with you woman?!"   
"Leave me alone Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, "and stop calling me woman, I have a name!"   
"Stop being weak!"   
"Don't give me that! Just when I thought you were beginning to care, you go back to your true selfish bastard self!" Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at Bulma scornfully.   
"Woman, do you really think I meant to hurt you?"   
"Yes!" yelled Bulma, "I hate you!" With that Bulma fell to her knees and began to cry again. Those harsh words really got to Vegeta. He felt sadness and regret for his actions for the first time in his life.   
"Bulma…I'm sorry," he said sadly. He knelt to the ground and ran a gentle hand across her face. "I do care for you, I know I don't show it, but I do…very much." Bulma was shocked at what she was hearing. She looked up to see a small crystalline tear fall from Vegeta's face. She grabbed him and hugged him as tight and she could.   
"V-Vegeta," she sobbed with her head on his shoulder. He was rigid from surprise at first, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Vegeta knew this felt right so he remained there with her as she cried on his shoulder. A couple of minutes had passed and Bulma released her grip on Vegeta and stood to her feet. Vegeta followed suit. "Thank you Vegeta," Bulma said as she kissed him on the cheek, "I feel a lot better now." Bulma paused as she noticed Vegeta blushing a bit. She heightened the tone of her voice. "Well, I better get inside so my parents don't worry about me."   
"I…uh…need to get back to my training," Vegeta said. Bulma turned to walk towards the when Vegeta stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Wait…here is something before you go." He pulled Bulma to him and planted a passionate kiss to her lips. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and let the moment be. Vegeta released her and said, "Until later, Bulma Sama."   
"Until then sweet prince," Bulma responded. Vegeta gave his trademark smirk and returned to the gravity room. After her terrible breakup with Yamcha, Bulma never thought she could ever be this happy again this soon. With a radiant smile on her face, she turned around and retreated to the house. 

**Part V: Two Goals Acheived**

Night had fallen upon Capsule Corporation, and Bulma had the house to herself. Dr and Mrs. Briefs had gone to a company gala and dinner. Earlier that evening Bulma told her parents about her breakup with Yamcha and her newfound interest in Vegeta. She was very surprised how well her parents took it. Dr. Briefs only cared that his daughter was happy again. Mrs. Briefs was delighted. She developed a liking for Vegeta ever since he first arrived at Capsule Corp. She even commented on how much of a buffed hunk he was. Bulma secretly always thought so too. Bulma was in her room surfing TV channels with her remote. Nothing was on, so she decided to take a nap. The sky was dark and the lightning flickered violently. Bulma found herself on a high and long distance away from an impending battle. She couldn't make out who the competitors were. Just like that the two figures engaged in combat. Bulma worked her way down her high perch to get a closer look. One figure flew at the second one at full speed ready to attack. The second one fired a huge energy blast making a direct hit to the first figure. The first figure fell hard and the battle was over as quickly as it began. Bulma ran as fast as she could to get a look at the figures—she stopped dead in her tracks with fear when she saw who the figures were. Vegeta lay on the ground struggling to get to his feet as Freiza hovered in front of him. Freiza gathered some energy on his finger preparing to finish Vegeta off. "Vegeta, no!" screamed Bulma with all her might. Vegeta struggled to turn his head her way.   
"B-Bulma…Bulma," Vegeta said faintly.   
"Don't fret monkey!" Freiza snapped, "After I kill you, she will join you very soon…ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Freiza pointed his finger at Vegeta and fired.   
"No!" Bulma yelled as the beam found its target. Suddenly everything went black and Bulma found herself awake in her own bed again. "Whew, it was only a dream," Bulma sighed. She got up to the bathroom and wiped the sweat off her brow with a towel. Bulma returned to her room and got back into bed. She just closed her eyes again when she heard a familiar yell and a great explosion. She jumped out of bed and raced to her balcony. She saw a great rising cloud of smoke where the gravity room used to be. "Oh no! Vegeta!" She zoomed out the house and headed towards the smoke. Bulma was unable to see through the billowing cloud. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she saw someone walking out the smoke. The figure had gold spiky hair and was surrounded by an aura of golden flashing energy. Vegeta had finally made his dream come true—he was a Super Saiyajin at last! "Vegeta? It that you?"   
"Of course it's me Bulma." Vegeta slyly remarked.   
"Oh my goodness—you're a Super Saiyajin! But how did this happen?" Vegeta returned to normal and walked to Bulma.   
"I was training at that new gravity setting you set for me all evening and night. I was so frustrated that I still wasn't a Super Saiyajin I got extremely angry, powered up, and yelled at the top of my lungs. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by golden energy and smoke. Ironic huh?"   
"I'll say," Bulma said smiling. She rushed to Vegeta and gave him a big hug.   
"What's this for?" Vegeta asked, blushing a bit. Bulma let him go and sighed.   
"I'm just glad you're OK, Vegeta."   
"Ha, I'm not frail and weak like you humans," Vegeta teased.   
"Don't think you're special now Mr. Super Saiyajin," Bulma said with a smirk. Vegeta smiled as he told her by the hand. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckle.   
"Thank you Bulma," Vegeta said softly.   
"What for?"   
"For trying to be my friend, even when I scorned you. It's good to know I'm not alone on this planet anymore."   
"You'll never be alone again Vegeta, I'll always be her for you." Vegeta pulled Bulma closer and gave her a passionate kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around him and let the moment be again. Vegeta then separated from Bulma and looked at the wreckage that used to be the gravity room.   
"Guess I won't be using that again anytime soon," Vegeta chuckled, "how will I spend my time now?"   
"I got a suggestion," Bulma answered and pointed up to her bedroom. With his usual mischievous smirk on his face, Vegeta gently lifted Bulma in his arms and slowly levitated to her balcony and carried her into her bedroom. "I love you Vegeta."   
"I love you too Bulma," Vegeta answered as he laid her on the bed. The once evil Saiyajin felt a warmness in his heart he never felt before. _I guess this love stuff isn't so bad after all,_ he thought. Vegeta had achieved two goals that day that at one time seemed unattainable. He wasn't sure what the future held, but he knew that he never was happier than he was right then. 

**The End**


End file.
